


July 19, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *I'm able to gather many people for Unity to control, but I can't feed one chicken!* Reverend Amos Howell thought.





	July 19, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

*I'm able to gather many people for Unity to control, but I can't feed one chicken!* Reverend Amos Howell thought as he scowled.

THE END


End file.
